lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
AD President Business (The Eeveelution Master)
In order to change his old self's ways, president business and good cop made an invention to create a back-to-the-past alternate dimension. When setting it though, they accidently set it too far. They went to right before AD wyldestyle broke into the melting room. They met her in the alleyway. They then accidently got her caught by the robots from the past walking towards them. They tried to go back to the future but the invention was broken. President Business then decided to hide in a dumpster in the alley for all eternity. Good Cop decided to run away instead. Meanwhile at the melting chamber, it turns out they were just simply using the laser to remove the piece of resistence. They then erased AD Emmet's memory and destroyed the piece of resistence. AD Emmet then went back to his old life. At cloud cuckoo land a couple hours later, the AD master builders hear about AD wyldestyle's horror. AD Batman goes insane with grief and depression because of AD wyldestyle. AD Unikitty then realizes that they will find cloud cuckoo land when they read AD wyldestyle's mind. She announces this to the AD master builders who panic and go crazy. A strong master builder (AD Wyldstyle) being captured scares AD Unikitty so much that her angry glandriums (the special parts in her body that change her gentic structure and turn her into Rage Kitty) permanently activate and her body changes into an abomination. She starts fighting AD Lord Business any time she can. AD Benny also gets captured and gets forced to join AD Lord Business. He becomes a spy who works for AD Unikitty, AD Batman, AD Metalbeard, and the AD master builders. AD Metalbeard becomes upset without AD Unikitty's support so he sets off on his boat to live at sea. Meanwhile at The Old West, AD Vitruvius is stiĺl working at the saloon's piano since AD Emmet and AD Wyldestyle never came. He becomes an amazing musician and everyone loves him. AD Metalbeard and Bad Cop are still missing. Meanwhile, President Business is still in the dumpster while AD Lord Business, AD Bad Cop, and the AD robots slowly take over the world. The AD robots reach Cloud Cuckoo Land and start attacking. AD Unikitty manages to protect her fellow AD master builders alone because AD Metalbeard is gone, AD Benny is at work, and AD Batman is in no mental condition to fight. Back at the Octan tower, AD Wyldstyle breaks out of the think tank only to be put back in later. AD Benny finally gets used to his job. Good Cop ends up meeting Metalbeard at sea and they team up. President Business teams up and joins the AD crew. They team up with the rest of the AD crew and bust AD Wyldstyle out of the think tank. then, they go and recruit AD Emmet and AD Vitruvius. They hide in the Octan tower basement and AD Lord Business sends a surprise attack of robots to defeat them. They beat the robots. Meanwhile, AD Lord Business betrays AD Bad Cop and tells his AD robots to kill AD Bad Cop. He defeats the robots and joins the master builder team. They all fight AD Lord Business and end up defeating hima and stopping his evil kraglizing ways. The group then helps President Business and Good Cop build a portal home and the two go through it. President Business then goes and relaxes with his normal dimension friends back home at the newly rebuilt cloud cuckoo land. Quotes * "Hello. You might not know me, my name is President Business." Entering the game * "Everyone do not panic! Especially if you cannot move and have a sticky transparent substance on you." In combat * "Kragles have to travel oftennnnnnn..!" Leaving the game Abilities * Target (Kragle) * Extinguish Flames (Kragle) * Firestarter (Kragle) * Kraglize (Kragle) * Fix-It * Lord Business Armor Stations * Octan Personal Scan * Item Switch (None, Kragle) Category:Customs By The Eeveelution Master Category:The Lego Movie: Alternate Dimension Category:Kraglize Category:Lord Business Armor Stations Category:Octan Personal Scan